Familiar Chronicles
by Ethan Writer
Summary: Jacob found an injured wolf and nursed it back to health. After that he returns home, only to discover she had followed him. A contract is made and now she's Jake's familiar, while Emmett gets turned into a new species of vampire. Learning that he and Jacob must save the world, how will thing go with the two guys and their familiars? What is the threat to their timeline? One-shot!


**I own nothing, except my brain.**

**Have fun readers!**

Omega Lupus Magnus, the scientific name for the rarest wolf in the world. To the Magical community it was known as the Chrono Wolf, the beast of time. Thanks to its powers over time and its excellent qualities as a familiar. Any wizard, who had a Chrono Wolf as a familiar benefitted from the eternal youth, enhanced senses and increased magical capacities. These wizards were usually the ones that go down in history as because of their power.

However, there was a small pack of them that lived outside of time. This pack was stronger and more mysterious than the others. It was a pack of Alpha Chrono Wolves. These wolves were ten times more powerful than the others, and were much better for familiar contracts. While all of the wolves were good, these rare alphas' had extra gifts.

Jacob Black had just been invited to his lover's wedding, and it pained him to know that the woman he loved was with another man. Unshed tears visible in his eyes, as he ran from his house, phasing into his wolf form. He just ran, it didn't matter where and frankly, he didn't care where he ran. He had lost track of time after a while, but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

Jake spent a week in a cave, he didn't think, he just survived. Tonight was a starry night and he looked up at the stars, when suddenly there was a bright whitish blue flash of light and a meteor streaked across the sky, landing about a kilometre from him. His curiosity got the better of him, when he suddenly paused and chuckled at the irony.

He had made it to the site of the crash, but he saw nothing in the crater. He went closer to investigate, and found the scent of a wolf. It was a peculiar scent, he didn't know how to describe it. It smelt like power, and hat this sharp spice to it. The spicy tinge to it gave you the sense of being small and powerless. He followed the scent into the woods, and thru a small ravine. As he neared a clearing, the scent became stronger, and he knew he was getting closer to it.

As his muzzle poked from the treeline, he saw it. A large black wolf with piercing yellow eyes, for a second he thought it was Sam, but the scent was wrong. As he neared the wolf, it whimpered and feebly attempted to shuffle away from him. He wasn't sure why it had reacted like that, but when he saw silver on the ground, and followed its trail, he knew. The wolf had been injured, there was a large burn wound on its leg and gashes on its side.

Without thinking, he phased and ran towards the wolf, carefully moving his hands over the wounds and removing the twigs and dirt that had become attached to the fur around it. The wolf looked at him, startled but not afraid.

"Wait here girl, I'll be right back." He whispered and ran off.

Once he was out of the clearing he phased and broke into a veterinary and stole some supplies. He had made sure that he wasn't in sight of the cameras in the room. Once he took what he needed, he ran out again and headed towards the clearing. As he neared it, he phased and put on his pants, then proceeded towards the wolf. Cleaning the wounds with disinfectant and bandaging it, before he rushed from the clearing again, returning minutes later with a small deer.

Jacob continued to care for the wolf for2 weeks, before it was finally fully healed and healthy. Once he was certain the wolf was able to hunt for herself, he left the area and returned home. Billy had been ecstatic with his return and the pack was glad he came back. He was glad to be home, and sleep in his own bed. The next morning, he was awoken with a howl, it was unlike the howls from his pack. The howl sounded like it belonged to an Alpha, a powerful one. A minute later, his door burst open, with a wide eyed Quill panting.

"There's an unknown wolf here! It's trying to get into the reservation. It's faster than us and seems to be headed here with fierce determination. Sam asked us all to go and stop it." Quill said.

Jake and Quill raced to the pack, fearing for their brothers lives. Whatever Jacob expected, it surely wasn't this. The wolf he had cared for, stood in front of the pack growling. It's body vibrating like they would when they were about to shift, but there were silver translucent strands coming off of its body in waves.

_"Wait, move aside guys. I know this wolf."_ Jacob moved forward slowly after he spoke.

When the wolf noticed Jacob, it stopped growling and the silver strings disappeared. It whined a bit, when Jacob stopped coming closer. When Sam took a step, it growled at him, its eyes flashing blue. Jacob moved forward and phased. Jacob put his pants on, before he continued walking to the wolf.

"Hey girl, what you doing here?" Jake asked.

The wolf whined and nuzzled Jacob.

"Auw, you missed me?" Chuckled and the wolf barked. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Sam and the other pack members were stunned, this was a real wolf. It was as big as them, but clearly faster and stronger. There was also something off about it, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly the wolf bit Jacobs hand with the silvery translucent strings covering it's body, the strings flowed over from her body and surrounded Jacob.

"Wh-what's happening?" Jacob asked.

_"I, Luna Nightshade, hereby pledge my eternal allegiance to you. It would be my honour to serve a man as great as you."_

"I don't know what to say. Are you sure?" asked Jacob.

_"Yes, I would love to serve you as your familiar."_

"Okay, I accept your allegiance."

The silvery strings suddenly became attached to golden strings that surrounded Jacob, the contract formed between the two. Something unexpected happened while the contract took effect. Light shone out of Jacob's eyes, and the wolf began to tremble. It looked like a bizarre fast forwarded world, and the wolf started to shift. At first it grew smaller, and more feminine, it's paws retracting and slowly forming hands. He head morphed and the hair around her body receded.

Her hair grew out, her body started to become enveloped in silver and golden strings. Jacob suddenly fell to his knees. And there was an explosion of light that obscured everything for miles and miles on end. Nothing was visible for a few seconds, then suddenly the light dome that surrounded a 50 mile radius, retracted around the two. The small white ball that the two were encased in hummed steadily for a few minutes before it faded into nothingness.

Jacob lay on the ground, next to a beautiful girl. She had long platinum blond hair, her facial features seemed like those of the Cullen's. She had a light complexion that was tanned slightly, her hair covering her breasts and her privates. Both were unconscious, but breathing.

_"What the hell just happened?"_ went thru the minds of every wolf present

* * *

**Cullen household**

Alice was walking towards her computer to check for RSVP's for Bella's wedding when all of a sudden everything went white. She could feel the energy pulsate around her, and work its way thru her body. It was unnerving, but calming at the same time. Then she had a vision, a black wolf with glowing yellow eyes and Jacob stood next to each other. There were strange strings connecting them, all of a sudden he said he accepted it. The wolf started to change, and then Jacob fell to his knees. And the light surrounded them, as well as everything in sight. The vision ended and as the light receded from them.

"What was that?" asked Carlisle

"Whatever it was, Jacob had something to do with it." Edward said as he came down stairs.

"Do you know what that vision meant?"

"That was a something that happened and was happening, you never had a vision like that before Alice." Edward said

Carlisle was intrigued, whatever Jacob did affected them all. He could feel that energy, and it clicked something inside of him. Like a switch, telling him there was something he needed to know. The feeling drove him towards his computer and he started searching the internet for dhampir. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to search for it.

Emmett had an urge to train, but when he wanted to he felt something off. It was then that he realised something was wrong with him. Looking at his hands, he noticed they were soft and warm. This definitely wasn't normal, but it only got stranger from there. His senses were better, than it had been. His noticed something else, and he suddenly yawned.

"EDWARD! CARLISLE! ALICE! ESME! ROSALIE!" he shouted before he passed out.

They raced towards him, but stopped a meter away from him, their eyes wide with shock. Emmett had a faint and slow heartbeat, possibly 6 heartbeats per minute. He smelled different, not appetizing, yet not unappetizing. He was asleep on the floor and his skin was soft from the looks of it.

Alice had another vision, but this time it she was pulled in it.

_"You're supposed to be alive to take the familiar Mr Emmet. We however, couldn't change your status as undead, but we did manage to change it to slightly alive." a silvery figure said._

_"You will need to train your body in the next two months to prepare for the arrival of your familiar."_

_"One contract has been made, and the energy that was expelled was enough to change you. Your familiar will arrive in exactly 8 weeks from now."_

_"Be ready, for your existence will only change more from here on out. You have become something that should not exist. It would be wise to understand what you are, but remember. Supernatural beings in Forks are not for you to feed on. You may hunt in Seattle, there are children of the moon that kill the helpless."_

_"Do not worry, there are others of their kind. We have moved them to another continent, were they are no threat."_

_"The pack has the other one you must meet. A true Shape-shifter, who is capable of wielding magic, and together you must save this timeline."_

_"You have a year to prepare."_

_"We have said enough."_

_"There are also two people who spy on us."_

_"They are your family, but it is rude none the less."_

_"Good luck Mr Emmett."_

_"Ms Alice, Mr Edward." The figure looked at her straight in the eye." Go on with your plans for the year, it would only help with his training."_

Alice gasped as she was thrown out of the vision, and Edward stumbled a bit. They looked towards Emmett with shock, this was going to be a long and tough year. Alice hoped that Jacob and Emmet could do what they have to, and it seemed that they would need to help them. Emmett suddenly let out a snore and huddled into a small ball.

"What's wrong?" asked Carlisle

"H-h-he's been turned." Stuttered Alice

"Into what?" Carlisle asked.

"Something known as a Krusnik, or like mythology says. A hunter, one that targets supernatural beings."

"A vampire Krusnik." Alice added.

Carlisle didn't know what to say, this was astounding. He wondered if Emmett's blood could cure them, and the look on Rosalie's face said she was jealous of him. Now not even her husband was like her anymore. She looked at him, and suddenly bolted from the room.

* * *

**Emily's residence**

Seth, wondered why this seemed so familiar to him, like he was seen it somewhere on TV. His eyes widened when he realised what had happened. In folk lore a bite from an animal, willing to form a contract with a human, would result in a mutual relation between Familiar and Master.

"She's Jake's Familiar!" shouted.

"What?"

"Remember, when Jake just suddenly said he accepts? And those energy things combined with his?"

"Yes, why?"

"Jacob, had just made a contract with her. She's now his familiar."

Sam was confused, what exactly did that mean? He saw a shifter and Jacob, what else was it? Jacob began to stir, and slowly lifted his head from the couch. He looked around, the room and noticed he was at Emily's place. He got up and looked for Luna, but couldn't, seeing as he never saw her human form. He decided to ask the pack, and walked down. As he walked down, he his world was changed, and from that day forward, Bella was second best.

Sam knowing the look smirked, He imprinted on another wolf. This would be interesting, their children would be super powerful. Luna felt something, her bond with her master changed, from something that allowed her to be his familiar, to something deeper. This woke her up, and as she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was two brown eyes looking at her. Love, Kindness, Compassion, Joy and Hope were clearly visible in those eyes. When she could finally look away from his eyes, she saw it belonged to Jake, her new master.

* * *

**Cullen household**

Emmett woke up, his body feeling lighter and more alive than usual. Edward, walked into his room after he woke up. Edwards scent made him want to puke. It was horribly sweet and had a feeling of undiluted bleach to it. Emmett did what he normally would, get up and ask what's going on. His movement was faster than anticipated, and had too much strength too. Edward noticed Emmett frowning.

"So your new powers are even better than your old ones."

"Sure, but I think I better start training." With that, the muscular man walked out and went outside to train. Edward couldn't read his mind anymore, but knew him well enough by now to know something was wrong.

Outside, he saw Emmett working out, he was far faster and stronger than he had been. He also had a mental shield now which made him wonder just how much he really knew. From the looks of it, he remembered everything in that dream. Alice was bouncing around the place, making preparations for Bella's wedding, ignoring everybody else.

Emmett, was certain that there was abilities he hadn't unlocked yet, and he knew he would with training. When his familiar came, he would be ready to make the deal. He would be ready to save the world, but now he needed sleep. It was a change, a nice one, but he didn't need it now. All he needed to do was prepare.

**What do you guys think? Love it hate it? review please!**


End file.
